The New Fellowship
by The May Waters
Summary: Where did the girls come from? What do they have to bring to this strange pack of men hoping to destroy the one ring in the fires of Mordor? What if a little romance plays out along the way? The Fellowship grows bigger in the dawning day. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The New Fellowship

Summary: Where did the girls come from? What do they have to bring to this strange pack of men hoping to destroy the one ring in the fires of Mordor? What if a little romance plays out along the way? The Fellowship grows bigger in the dawning day. Rated T.

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Characters by J.R.R. Tolkein and my OC's

* * *

**Note: So I wrote this a while back and now I'm finally posting it. I'm sort of excited because I really love LoTR and I should rewatch the movies… I'm trying to read the first book, I've read the Hobbit, but I can't get into the trilogy in the same way. Sigh. Merry is my favorite. I have one friend who's going to marry Frodo (because she loves him for some unknown reason), another who will get Pippin, and I would totally marry Merry if I wasn't married to James… No one gets Sam because we'd all fight over him too much. :)**

* * *

Key of Character Pronunciation:

Morgan: More-gun

Anthea: An-th-ia

Quiver: Qwi-ver

Raygan: Rye-gun

Roselyn: Rose-i-lyn

Kateluv: Kayt-love

Bpett: Bu-pet

Kyra: Kie-ra

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Morgan Goodchild asked as she watched Merry throw Pippin up into the cart holding all of Gandalf's fireworks. Morgan was a bit short for Hobbit's, but all Hobbit's were short, so it wasn't unnatural. She had bright, brown eyes and dark curly black hair, it seemed to frizz around her head in a type of halo. Morgan was wearing a party dress for the night and many a boy had asked her for a dance. Morgan had refused though, politely saying that she had promised Pippin, Merry, or Sam a dance, effectively warding off any unwanted attention.

"Yes, now come on, up you go." Pippin had suddenly grabbed Morgan around the waist, leaning down over the edge of the cart, and she was thrown up into the cart with him.

"Pippin!" Morgan whisper yelled as she landed in the jumble of fireworks.

"Shh, hurry up and get the goods!" Merry whispered at them and Morgan glared in reply. Pippin grabbed a firework at random and went to give it to Merry who shook his head.

"Get the big one, the big one." Morgan wiggled out of the way slightly to grab the indicated firework and once it was in her hands Merry was pulling her from the cart and Pippin was scrambling out after her. The trio stood in one of the many tents and Pippin lit it up.

"You idiots, you were supposed to light it outside!" Morgan screeched surely attracting some sort of attention from the rest of the Hobbit's at Bilbo's birthday party.

"Well then you take it!" Pippin shoved it towards Morgan.

"No way, Merry you take it outside, quickly!" Morgan threw it at Merry and he quickly shoved it at Pippin.

"I'm not doing it; Pippin's the one who lit it up!" Pippin was about to toss the firework to Morgan when it went off, it shot up into the air, tossing the trio onto the ground and taking the tent with it. The crowd, after a slight scare, began cheering and the three stood up with mischievous grins on their faces.

"That was good." Merry commented turning his head to grin at his accomplices.

"Let's get another one." Pippin agreed, Morgan was about to reply when a tall figure appeared grabbing Pippin and Merry by their ears. Pippin's hand quickly flew up and grabbed Morgan's ear as well, seeing as their assailant didn't have 3 hands.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, and Morgan Goodchild. I might have known." Gandalf was grinning down at them and all three grimaced in turn.

It was after the party and Gandalf was watching Merry, Pippin, and Morgan wash the many dishes, their faces still blackened from the firework that had gone off not as planned. Suddenly a Hobbit came running past just as Merry looked up, he immediately recognized his cousin and called out to him as any Hobbit seeing his family would.

"Bpett! Bpett!"

"Yes?" Bpett Brandybuck asked edging his way over to the charred Merry, Gandalf had a small smile creeping up his face and Bpett was obviously unsure of how to take it.

"Think you can get me out of dish duty?" Merry asked leaning close to Bpett's ear and nodding slightly toward the wizard.

"No way Merry, you're mad." Then Bpett was gone and Merry was silently cursing his cousin in his head. A small chuckle escaped Gandalf's mouth as he watched Merry return to the dishes, Morgan and Pippin shared in a grin.

* * *

"You actually danced with her Samwise." Frodo joked patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I know, but it was only because you shoved me into her arms." Sam defended as they walked, suddenly there was a small scream from the left and both boys turned. Pippin had tossed a handful of bubbles at Morgan's hair and she'd let out the sound. Morgan quickly flicked some water back at him in retaliation and both were involved in a dish water war. Frodo began to laugh and even Sam cracked smile.

"I warned you cousin; this is what happens when you get mixed up with these two." Sam joked pointing a couple of fingers at Merry and Pippin.

"You may have warned me Sam, but that doesn't mean that I listened to you." Morgan replied; a rivulet of water was running down Morgan's ashen face, clearing a medium dark strip of skin, Pippin's hand began to lift slightly. Before he could even follow through with his gut reaction, he dropped his hand back into the sudsy water trying not to think about how he wanted to stroke Morgan's soft cheek.

"It obviously doesn't." Sam turned away with Frodo and they went on their way toward the clearing where Bilbo would make his speech. Morgan turned back to Pippin with a small smile; her cousin had only cheered her more than she was with the two trouble makers.

* * *

Quiver stood on one of the many roads in Mirkwood; he was calmly walking back to his home for the day was nearing a close for the elves. As he looked up from his booted feet his eyes caught a movement. A figure, female, seemed to be hurtling down the road at a fast speed towards him. Elves were known for their extremely good looks, so they were used to human's being easily attracted to them, but elves were less likely to be so easily attracted. Quiver stopped unsure what to do, but as the figure got closer they didn't seem to be slowing down, if they were planning on an attack then they would get a fight. Quiver had definitely lived up to his name, not as well as Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, but he was quite handy with a bow and arrow. As Quiver began to draw his bow the figure moved on the path slightly, they no longer appeared to be barreling for him, _what were they doing running down the road of Mirkwood then?_ The Elvin woman seemed to finally be slowing down as she neared Quiver and he focused on her face more. Quiver thought he recognized her, he had probably seen her around Mirkwood before, considering the fact that Elves tended to live in close quarters but still fairly spread out from the rest of their kind.

"Legolas!" The woman's voice erupted from her chest as she passed Quiver, not even seeming to register that he was there. Quiver turned to find Legolas standing with a smile on his face and his arms open wide prepared to receive the elf. The female elf jumped into the air and landed on Legolas who didn't even stagger. He wrapped his strong arms around her and spun in her in a circle before setting her down gently on the ground.

"Anthea, I didn't expect to see you out so late on the roads." Legolas told the woman who was still holding a firm grip on his forearms as they smiled at each other.

Quiver began to examine the apparent woman. She wasn't wearing the normal attire for Elvin women; she was wearing men's clothes at best. She had boots strapped up her shins, though she was wearing a sort of Elvin dress. It was blue and stretched to her knees where a set of leggings could be seen covering the bit of skin that would have otherwise have been exposed. The sleeves were short, exposing her forearms and slight upper arm, a sword was strapped to her waist, a slender Quiver of arrows slung around her shoulders and a Bow in the same position. A belt held her dress in at the waist which made it possible to tell that she was a girl in the first place. Her hair was short, unlike most elves. As where Legolas' hair was long, blond, and sleek, her hair was brunette and trimmed up to her chin and spiked out on the ends. She had also cut some of her hair at the front to form a sort of shield around her forehead, hazel eyes glittering she smiled up at the blond man who was dressed in green Elvin men clothes.

"I couldn't miss the chance to see my favorite elf." Anthea let out a small laugh as she hugged the Prince again.

"I don't see why not." Legolas had a wide grin on his face and he glanced up from the girl at his waist to see Quiver staring at them in some sort of awe. "Hello."

"Hello." Quiver returned; the girl turned from Legolas to regard the other elf standing watching the moment of supposed intimacy.

"Your name is Quiver right?" Anthea asked regarding his face, now Quiver recognized her, he had seen her many times hunting or playing games with other Elvin Men, once or twice Quiver had even joined in.

"Yes." Quiver replied, watching as Legolas' hand wrapped a bit protectively around her upper arm, but Anthea brushed him off as she regarded Quiver. "My friends call me Quiv."

"I am not quite a friend Quiver; perhaps I'll see you around more?" Anthea asked giving him a kind smile which he easily returned.

"Perhaps." Then Quiver had turned and left the two to their reunion. Quiver had never heard Legolas was in any sort of relationship, it would be big news after all, but maybe he had managed to hide it if he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Just remember, I wrote this back in High School and I've only done minimal changes. Plus, I only have up to chapter 5 or whatever already written out and so I'll have to start writing it again at that point. I quite like this story though, I watched "The Two Towers" again recently and I absolutely adore Sam's speech. 3 Sigh.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Sam, what are you doing?" Morgan hissed. Sam was creeping his way toward the lit up Baggins home; Morgan had been passing by on her way home. It had been several days since Bilbo's party and disappearance.

"Shh." Sam told her raising a hand to his lips.

Morgan rushed to meet him as he crept towards the window. Morgan only stumbled once on the step and Sam had to restrain himself from yelling at her. Morgan was never very steady on her feet, she was considered quite clumsy by most of the Shire. Sam gently pulled her down by the shoulder and they crawled toward the space under the window listening to the voices that were issuing from inside. Sam could tell that Gandalf was talking to Frodo about leaving, but what he was leaving for was still extremely confusing to him. Just as Gandalf was finishing up his instructions to Frodo, Morgan knocked her head on the window sill and a loud crack echoed through the night. Sam let out a low moan; leave it to Morgan to giving away their position. Suddenly a hand was gripping his hair and dragging him through the window. Morgan and Sam landed on the table next to each other staring up into the cool eyes of Gandalf the Grey. He didn't look happy.

* * *

Somehow, Morgan still wasn't quite sure, but somehow Morgan and Sam had been roped into walking with Frodo to Rivendell. Morgan wasn't even sure why they were going to Rivendell in the first place, apparently Sam knew some of what was going on but it all sounded like a bunch of jumble to her. Morgan did pick up on the fact that Bilbo had apparently traveled to Rivendell, which means that Frodo might be able to have a reunion with his uncle.

"Frodo?" Sam called out and Morgan glanced up from her feet to find that Frodo had indeed disappeared from sight. "Frodo? Frodo!"

"I'm here Sam." Frodo appeared in front of them an easy grin on his face.

"There you are." Sam looked so relieved that Morgan pulled a face at her cousin, Frodo had to quickly smuggle his laughter.

"Why are you so worried?" Frodo asked.

"It's something Gandalf said, he told me 'don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee' and I don't plan to." Sam explained, then suddenly four Hobbits came spilling out from the corn and a shout rose in the distance.

"Look Merry, it's Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed as he pushed himself up off the Hobbit in question.

"Oh and look, Sam and Morgan too." Merry pointed out standing up; Sam stood and grabbed Pippin by the back of his coat.

"Get off him you." Sam reprimanded him while Morgan held back several giggles.

"Want some help up?" Bpett was standing in front of Morgan and offering her his hand. Morgan reached up and took it, nearly slipping on the broken corn stalks.

"That was interesting." Roselyn commented picking up her spilled goods.

"Hey!" A voice rose over the corn stalks.

"I don't know why Farmer Maggot is so angry; all we did was take a few cabbages and carrots." Pippin explained handing his bundle to Sam who stared at it in surprise.

"Probably because you stole from his garden." Morgan pointed out.

"Oi you-" Pippin began before dropping off as his eyes met Morgan's and she let out a small joking laugh.

"I think we'd better run for it Pip." Merry spoke up as a dog started barking and the voice got closer.

"Let's go!" Pippin reached out and grabbed Morgan's hand pulling her along, Sam dropped the stolen vegetables, Bpett grabbed Roselyn's hand and Frodo just ran for it. They all reached the edge of a drop off but Pippin and Morgan, though they had started first Morgan's clumsiness had slowed them down, caught up with the group. Sadly they didn't stop in time and the group went tumbling down the ravine to the road, all landing in a squashed pile of Hobbits.

"That was close." Pippin commented looking at the pile of dung near his face.

"Speak for yourself." Morgan groaned; Pippin was suddenly aware of Morgan lying across his back, hands resting gently on his shoulder blades.

"I think I broke something." Merry announced before pulling a broken carrot from under him.

"You think you broke something? I think I broke everything." Roselyn moaned from somewhere near the bottom of the pile.

"Can whoever is on top get off, I don't think my esophagus can take much more pressure." Bpett choked out.

"Sorry." Frodo said as he rolled off the pile followed by Sam, Morgan, Pippin, Merry, Bpett, and Roselyn.

"Hey, mushrooms!" Pippin suddenly exclaimed looking over near the base of one of the many trees lining the main road in and out of the shire.

"Quickly Pippin!" Merry rushed over to the mushrooms followed step for step by Pippin. Morgan shook her head at the boys and Frodo began to walk towards the middle of the street looking down it curiously.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo announced; Roselyn glanced up for a moment before Merry grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to help them collect the mushrooms.

"Get off the road now!"

Pippin grabbed Morgan around the waist and pulled her along with him. Bpett and Merry both took one of Roselyn's hands and pulled her along as well. Sam and Frodo dived off the side of the road hiding under the root of a large tree. After Merry had created a distraction, Sam having stopped Frodo from revealing their position's, the company was running for their lives, not once looking back at a world they would soon forget.

* * *

"Hiya!" A shout rose from a rider upon their steed, the pounding of hooves echoed through the streets of Mirkwood. A black stallion with flowing chestnut mane and white socks came into sight of those on the road. The pedestrians quickly stepped to the side allowing the horse to pass by without injury. A female rider was spotted driving the horse down the road, dirt flying up behind them, one elf stopped where he was at, on his own way to return his steed. Anthea began to slow and pulled up next to Quiver who stood with his horse Hawkflight, a chestnut mare with a dark brown mane and a white blazer down her nose.

"I see that you are going out for a ride." Quiver commented looking up at the horse and rider, Anthea's horse Deathspark skittering back and forth waiting to be ridden out into the wild beyond.

"I see you are returning from one." Anthea commented pulling the horse to a steady stop the reigns held gently in her hands, long slender fingers wrapped tightly around the fine leather, completely ready for any action.

"I am indeed; it was a short ride of course." Quiver responded his own reigns wrapped tightly in his right fist.

"I intend to ride wherever the mountains may take me." Anthea explained watching him closely. Quiver stood at just over 6', he had dark brown hair which was cut shorter than most men in Middle Earth. The top of his hair was a bit longer than the rest and began to curl slightly at the ends. He had a long oval face with light blue eyes set on either side of a long nose. Quiver was dressed in a simple blue outfit, the shirt was long sleeve and a quiver with bow hung loosely around his shoulders, a sword tied at his waist. The bottoms of his pants were strapped into black boots, which were half-way up his shins. There was also a green cape strung around his shoulders, his face turned upward to talk. If one word was used to describe Quiver it would be the word handsome. He was quite attractive and he attracted eyes as he walked through Mirkwood.

"Well I hope you find something interesting out there." Quiver turned to leave.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"What?" Quiver turned back, his horse turning with him.

"You said you only had a short ride with Hawkflight, why don't you come with me, I'm sure she would appreciate the extra exercise." Anthea gave him a small smile and Quiver placed a hand on his chin as if debating.

"Why not." He agreed and before Anthea could blink Quiver was up into his saddle and the duo began to ride down the streets of Mirkwood, one after the other. They rode at a break neck speed until they reached the outer edges of the city.

"You ready?" Anthea asked staring out at the soft green plains, blue twisting rivers, lush forests, and white rock cliffs.

"I'll race you." Was Quiver's only reply before both horses were running freely across the plains, racing towards an unknown destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I cannot get enough of P!nk! ugh, love that music so much.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Kyra stood gazing down at the rivers and waterfalls that flowed all over Rivendell. Kyra was fairly tall for a human, she wore long flowing pink robes. The sleeves hung down in a velvet curtain that hung to her waist if she were to raise her arm. Her clothes were light and woven with tiny rose buds, a silver necklace with a spiked flower, long vine ribbons drifting from its core. Her long blond hair was tied up into a gentle waterfall bun which accented her light green eyes. The setting sun glittered off the water leaving it streaked with gold and silver; Kyra sighed taking in the sight of Rivendell at dusk.

"It's pretty isn't it? I always marvel at the sight of Rivendell at Sunset, it's just not quite the same at sunrise." A man in gray and blue attire stood next to her almost like a knight. His shirt was in a large checkered pattern and the symbol of Rivendell rested on his left breast. If anything he was a Knight of Rivendell, which they do not have. The 'knight' was tall, standing at about 6'4". This man was buff, his clothes clinging to his sharp muscles and his attire matched that of an elf. He had short black hair that was cropped almost to his scalp, dark skin, and deep brown eyes. He held the appearance of the man with much intelligence, a long sword hung loosely at his waist a small dagger protruded from the edge of his belt.

"This is one of the few nights I have ventured from my chambers." Kyra replied turning away from him.

"You should venture out more often; grace Rivendell with your appearance." The man replied.

"I have no need to deal with elves that often, I only find them when I am in need of a great service."

"If we are to ever meet again I only ask that you will at least say hello." He had turned to face her, a small grin on his face.

"It would be rude if I did not promise this simple request, but I will only agree on one term." Kyra told him with a calculating look.

"Of course fair maiden, my name is Raygan. I bid thee a good night and hopefully we will see each other again soon." Raygan told Kyra, he gently took his hand in hers and pressed his lips to her knuckles before he disappeared completely. Kyra returned her gaze toward the dying sunset, her face lit up in the last flash of gold but as the sun disappeared Kyra had moved back to her chambers where she would wait for the day in which she could be free.

* * *

"What is that?" Pippin asked as Merry came to the wooden table with a large metal mug held tightly in his hands, his tongue sweeping over his upper lip in obvious hunger.

"This my friend is a pint." Merry replied and Roselyn rolled her eyes, trust Pippin and Merry to get as sloshed as possible.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin looked extremely excited and Morgan adopted a worried expression. "I'm getting one."

It was only moments later that Pippin was yelling to the pub about a Frodo Baggins, Morgan and Frodo stood immediately. Frodo tried to pull Pippin away, Morgan tripped on a man's boot, hitting the floor and a slightly drunk Pippin shoved Frodo away causing him to trip and stumble over Morgan. The ring, which Frodo had removed from his pocket, was flung into the air but then it was on Frodo's finger and he vanished completely. Pippin rushed to help Morgan up off the floor and Frodo was dragged up the stairs by the ranger Strider.

Once the rest of the Hobbits had come 'round from the shock of Frodo disappearing Sam realized that Strider was gone as well. Once they had received information on where the Ranger was staying the Hobbits armed themselves with random sharp objects and rushed up the stairs to meet the unwanted stranger. Samwise threw open the door and each Hobbit took a fighting stance, Morgan's poker pointing dangerously at herself.

"Um Morgan." Pippin spoke up letting go of his own weapon with one hand.

"What?" Morgan asked completely oblivious, Frodo gently loosened her hands then turned the poker around so that she didn't accidentally stick herself. "Oh right."

"Now you're ready to fight." Pippin gave her a wide grin, Morgan slightly red, Strider only grinned down at the group of Hobbits prepared to bring them all in on his mission.

* * *

"So who actually won the race?" Anthea asked as she and Quiver rested by one of the many streams just outside Mirkwood. The horses stood in a nearby field grazing from the plentiful grass, occasionally wandering over to the water's edge to enjoy the cool, fresh, mountain water.

"It was me obviously." Quiver responded glancing up at her with a grin on his face.

"In reality we never actually set a goal." Anthea pointed out examining one of the trees carefully.

"Yes, but I ran my horse farther than yours." Quiver shot back.

"I was ahead of you the whole time until I pulled up for a stop by the stream." Anthea retorted standing and walking over to one of the trees.

"Exactly why I won, you stopped." Quiver let out a low chuckle and Anthea rolled her eyes in response.

"Do you want an apple?" Anthea asked looking up into the high branches of the tree.

"You have apples?" Quiver questioned, then Anthea had swung herself up into the tree and was gone; a moment later four apples came soaring out from the tree and Quiver caught each on in turn. "You have apples."

"Why did you think I asked?" Anthea asked suddenly back on the ground and removing two of the apples from Quiver's hands. She gently bit into one while giving the other one to Deathspark who whinnied in appreciation.

"How about a compromise?" Quiver suddenly suggested as Hawkflight bucked her head, nuzzling Quiver's palm in thanks.

"What kind of compromise?" Anthea asked him looking up from her saddle which she was readjusting.

"I will agree that you are the fastest rider, but I rode the furthest, so we both won."

"No way, I won and you know it." Anthea responded looping her left foot into the stirrup and swinging up onto her horse.

"You have no proof of that." Quiver gave her an easy smile.

"How about this then, whoever can get back to the Mirkwood stables first wins." Anthea proposed as Quiver climbed on his own mare.

"I do believe you're on."

"Go." Anthea whispered and then the pair was off, each one racing for glory that would mean nothing more than a laugh in the other's face.

* * *

The Hobbits had been walking for a few days with Strider, up until the night Frodo had been stabbed. Then the Hobbits had to race against time, it was a couple of weeks later that Frodo was taken from them by Glorfindel, a kind elf who then rode with him quickly to Rivendell where Elrond saved them from the Ringwraiths. What Glorfindel had left behind was of course a bad case, but not as dangerous as Frodo's. A grumbling, irate Samwise Gamgee was left behind and yelled at Strider for a good hour after Frodo had been removed from them. During this time Pippin had continued cooking his food sharing parts of it with Morgan who was getting a lot of amusement out of Sam's anger. Merry, Bpett, and Roselyn meanwhile had started a game of Pebbles, much like Marbles, but with small round rocks. Once Sam's anger had slightly defused the caravan continued on their way toward Rivendell, a seven days journey where they would see Frodo again. It was early on the morning of October the 24th that the company reached Rivendell; Strider had left the Hobbits in the hands of one of the human handmaidens, Kyra, and a few of the elves. While the Hobbits cleaned themselves up for the first time in weeks a man stood guard at the door as if expecting someone to show up, the man didn't move until he saw a shimmer of pink at the end of the hallway.

"Milady, I seem to have forgotten a fortnight ago to ask you a pressing question." The man greeted, gently kissing her knuckles again.

"What would this question be Master Raygan?" The maiden asked entering the room with a handful of towels and lining them up gently on the inside of the changing rooms, the baths just outside another door. A female elf entered and placed down fresh, warm clothes before exiting again, leaving Raygan alone with Kyra.

"Your name; it seems that in my haste to have a simple greeting I gave you my name without a name in return." Raygan explained.

"My name is Kyra, Master Raygan. Will you call me when they are ready to be escorted to Elrond?" Kyra asked as she moved towards the door.

"Of course Milady Kyra, it would be my pleasure." Raygan gave her a sweeping bow and Kyra was gone. Raygan waited eagerly for the moment in which the Hobbits would be ready for their escort; after all, it would concern him just as much.


End file.
